


Barba Request / "I Don't Want You To Stop"

by Anonymous



Series: Thanks, Tumblr [8]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Late at Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Per the ask HERE, from the prompt list HERE





	

You two were giggling -well, he’d say chuckling- all the way to his condo. It had become a routine: on Fridays, you two went out after whatever god-forsaken time he was finally done with cases. Or with the detectives. Or with the DA. Or with-

“You mind if I stay over?” This had become just about as commonplace as your weekly excursions, but it felt polite to ask. Maybe it wasn’t to soothe your sensibilities, though- it was equally as wonderful to hear him accept. Selfish? Likely.

Rafael taunted you, giving a gentle push on your shoulder so space would be put between you. “I dunno, you were kinda mean at the bar tonight…”

Your eyes rolled, but you stayed the few feet away from him. “I made fun of your tie because it’s ridiculous.” There was no shame in your voice, it wasn’t an apology. You absolutely did make fun of it- what was that, red paisley? He was wearing a checkered shirt, the patterns were too busy, who dressed him in the mornings?

Only, you knew that answer. He did. Which was why he had taken so much offense to your jab. If it was anyone less prideful, you’d have been sorry. He was fine, though. Your teasing didn’t really hurt his feelings as much as it did his pride.

And still, you were going home with him. He couldn’t have been that upset.

“You did so LOUDLY because you’re _rude_.” Rafael insisted with an indignant shrug. “I dunno, maybe if you stay on the couch or something.” He shifted through the metal on his key ring, trying to locate the right one despite the multiple glasses of bourbon you two had indulged in. “Only nice things make it in the bed.”

“Things?” Your jaw dropped, your turn to be offended. You knew he’d let you stay, even if you were banned to the sofa- he’d have offered to walk you home if he didn’t want you to be with him for the evening. “So me making fun of your tie has lowered my status from ‘guest’ to 'thing’?” You slid up behind him, resting your chin on his shoulder and thanking whoever created high heels for the extra few inches.

He nodded, which rocked your face as well as his. “Yup, you tease too much,” Rafael taunted, bobbing his shoulder to knock you off of it as he stepped through the entrance. Contrary to his berating, he held the door open like a gentleman, and you followed him right in. “Bad girls sleep on the couch.”

At least you were a 'bad girl’ instead of a 'thing,’ but you found yourself curious as to what made the term plural? None of your business. Progress was almost as sweet as victory. “You don’t like it when I tease?” You plumped your lips into a pout, and knowingly ditched your heels on the welcome mat. One of your hands gripped onto his arm, and he diligently stood still so you could use him as leverage.

“Nope,” He lied, yet even when drunk, he managed his courtroom bravado. “And that’s why you don’t get breakfast tomorrow, either,” once convinced you were on level ground, Rafael walked from the entryway towards the stairs. “Punishment.”

Back to your giggling, he smiled at the sound as soon as he was confident you wouldn’t see him. “Oh fine, in that case…” You came up behind him, since he was apparently so steadfast in staying a few steps ahead of you. At least you could make it difficult. You wrapped your arms around him, slithering your palms up his dress shirt so you could hook your thumbs underneath his suspenders.

He froze, suddenly much more interested in your traveling hands than whatever venture he was headed for. When your fingers hit the clips hooking them to his pants, you noticed his chin bowing so he could watch. “In that case-” he prompted, going back to where you had left off. You rocked up, pressing yourself against his back so you could plant a soft kiss on the back of his neck- goosebumps erupted on his skin and he shivered.

“In that case,” You pulled, bringing the suspenders away from his shirt and outwards, before quickly letting go so they went back in place with a soft 'snap’. “I’ll stop.” And with that, you separated completely, and sauntered off until you could expertly tumble your way onto the sofa. Even his couches were more comfortable than your cheap mattress- you’d gladly take a spot there if he intended to keep you out of his bed.

Maybe it was the drinks, likely it was the large throw blanket you had managed to land on, but your eyes shut for just a moment once you went horizontal. The blissful second of rest was interrupted, with Rafael shamelessly grabbing your arms to pull you up from the couch he had previously prescribed for you. “I retract my verdict,” he mumbled- easier to say than admit he changed his mind. “ **I don’t want you to stop** …”

“You don’t?” Your eyes shot open, and you simpered while coyly batting your lashes up at him. The decision was made, and you let him drag you up and place hands on your hips, so he could easily position and guide you for the short walk to his room.

“Nope,” He coddled into the side of your throat from behind; leaving gentle pecks and kisses all along from your chin to your collarbones, while running his thumbs along the bottom hem of your shirt so he could skim the soft skin of your belly. “But that means I’m not gonna stop, either…”

—

“Raffiiiii,”

He rolled over, further away from you, and stole the blankets with him. Pouting, you diligently crawled over the sheets, and went back to whispering into his ear. “Raffiiiiii-”

“Mmph.” A grunt was better than nothing. You purposely didn’t respond, which you knew would drive him crazy- even if he didn’t want to admit it. Finally, after a few moments of the stalemate, he lifted his head off the pillow just enough to twist so he faced you instead of the window. “Mmmmmmmmmph?”

“Raffiii, come on, wake up,” A kiss for his nose, for his forehead, for his sleepy eyelids. “I’m bored, I want to do something- it’s the weekend.”

“But whyyy?” He rose just enough to see the time. Nine AM. On a Saturday. It was starting to become obvious that if you were going to keep staying over after your becoming-weekly-happy-hours, it meant he’d have to surrender one of the few days he had to sleep in.

It was worth it, he thought. But barely.

“It’s early; can’t you wait and eat BRUNCH like a normal person?” Rafael continued to make a joke of your request, and tugged at the comforter to cover his face and protect himself from the ice of your glare. “Nobody eats BREAKFAST, except you.” Well, you were definitely not 'nobody’, but he was hoping to buy another few minutes of precious sleep.

And so you recoiled, whispering crudely under your breath. “If I really annoy you so much, I can stop staying over.” You sat up indignantly on your side of the bed, though your voice cracked when you made the suggestion. It wasn’t what you wanted to do; you enjoyed your evenings with the ADA. But, his apathetic taunts were starting to make you wonder if he really enjoyed them as well- it had been months of this now, after all. “I can stop bothering you on Fridays, too,” you reached for your clothes, which were sat on a chair nearby. “I’m sure I can find someone who wants to have pancakes, and won’t call me a bad thing, and-” A pause to pull your shirt on over your head, and to fluff your hair from the trap of the collar, “And I’ll just stop bothering YOU.”

Before you could hop off the bed, an arm coiled around your waist, rendering you immobile. “Oh hush,” He used you as leverage, and pulled himself up so he could sit behind you and force you to lean against his chest. “You’re being difficult,” he advised bluntly, and left kisses on your shoulder in an act of contrition. “You know **I don’t want you to stop**.”

Your faux-pout went dramatic, as you tried to mask the smile pulling at your lips. You traced his arms with your fingertips, and let him make up for being rude via a few more little smooches before finally interrupting. “Sooooo, you’re gonna take me to breakfast?” As soon as you said it and pulled your lip between your teeth, you heard Rafael groan, and he theatrically threw himself back onto the mountain of pillows he insisted on sleeping with.

“How do you ALWAYS get your way?” Rafael asked sincerely, while rolling over again so he could sit up and get out of bed. “You should really try being a lawyer, you’re almost more manipulative than I am…”

And that was likely the best compliment from ADA Barba that you could have gotten.

One for the memory banks.


End file.
